open wounds
by the pharoah
Summary: AntiSoraRikuKairi -- Riku didn't know why, just his luck he guessed, that the only Sora and Kairi he could have were the ones with no hearts.


Author's Note: I found this in my notebook yesterday finished and everything so I decided I might as well update this. Creepy and spooky and i'm not expecting reviews but if you want to then yay.

**xxXXxx**  
open wounds  
**xxXXxx**

He was selfish.

His toys were only 2nd best and sure he may have had more than all the other boys, his toys just weren't good enough. They would never be good enough for Riku. Riku wanted quality not quantity. Riku wanted angels, not demons. Riku wanted beings, not corpses.

--

"That's quite a creation Riku." Maleficent mused, beady eyes switching from Riku to the mockery Riku had born. Bile formed in the very pit of his stomach whenever he just looked at the creature.

Blue eyes transformed to ice at the sight and he turned away in absolute disgust. "Its nothing." He responded with absolute honesty. His creation was nothing. He sure didn't care for it.

"Looks exactly like the boy, wouldn't you agree?"

She was just trying to mess with him. Trying to make him admit to something she knew all too well. He hated how she knew everything about him. Or tried to. She used her long nails and sharp teeth to tear apart his body, sinking her teeth into his heart and sucking his blood straight out, along with his secrets, feelings, thoughts,  
everything.

"Not exactly." Riku snarled and made a quick turn, silver hair, tan skin and all. He was the brightest thing in the room and yet deep down, the darkest. His glove- covered hand grabbed his creation's cold, slimy palm and it felt as alive as stone. Nothing like Sora.

Just a touch from his master was enough to make the shadow giggle in a twisted sort of glee. Such a seemingly innocent laugh but god it was the most demonic noise Riku had ever heard.

Bile.

"The Keyblade Wielder is much too weak for you my boy. Just remember that." The witch called after him.

--

It's so much easier to go hysterical when you're lost in darkness and surrounded by corpses.

"Take off your gloves." Riku ordered to his little toy and the shadow followed the orders quickly, like a little marching soldier. He tossed them aside revealing dark calloused skin.

Riku still saw Sora within his creation.

He reached forward, grabbing the chains connected to AntiSora's pants and tearing them off. He threw them to the side, the chains making a loud clang as they hit the floor. He stared at the monster before him and nearly cried out when Sora's blue eyes shined through.

"Jacket and shirt." Riku tried, staring with scrutiny as Anti-Sora stripped himself of his clothing. Now chest bare, thin and covered with long cuts that graffitied his whole torso and chest. The artist? Riku himself.

There, finally, was less of Sora. Sora wasn't covered in symbols of hate and rage. Anti-Sora was what he saw now and the marred, sickening boy was absolutely hideous.

"On the bed." Riku commanded and the corpse scurried as fast as a corpse could.

Straddling the shadow he pushed him back and listened to the giggle only a demon could possibly emit.

"Moan for me." Riku shut his ice cold eyes and ground down, listening to moans and caressing rotting flesh.

The monster tore and bit and ripped and Anti-Sora took the punishment.

--

Riku had another toy but instead of 2nd best, this one was just broken.

She resembled a Raggedy Ann doll, from her auburn hair to her hazy, blank, blue eyes, to the way her head lolled when the ship they resided on rocked, to the way her legs bent in unnatural positions. So alike, it scared the shit out of him.

He liked to lay against her, his cheek rested against her soft breasts, his own breathing shaky and trembling as he wrapped her cold arms around his aching frame. This is the only way he was ever able to have her.

He laid with her, trying his hardest to listen for any sort of pulse within her body but no matter how hard he tried, no matter how long he listened he could never find it.

It scared him sometimes and sometimes he couldn't take it. He pushed her off, listening to the deadweight of her body against the cabin floor and he would crawl to her lifeless frame. She had no heart.

Something they both had in common.

--

Though bloody and battered, Anti-Sora crawled to Riku, rubbing his cold blood stained rotting cheek to Riku's and whimpering.

Riku kept his head against Kairi's shoulder, the shell of his best friend and the shadow of his best friend, his only company.

He doesn't know why. It's just his luck he guess, that the only Kairi and Sora he could have where the ones that didn't even have hearts. All he could have of Kairi was lifeless and all he could have of Sora wasn't real.

And really, that's all he ever deserved.


End file.
